Break of the Dawn EB's first time
by I-am-Gail
Summary: This is the moment we were all waiting for! Edward and Bella's first time! I didn't change the context, the place, the timing, etc. I've only added the actual first night they spent together. REVIEW! ;D


**This is one of my views of Edward and Bella's first night together as a married couple and the one I was finally able to paste to paper!  
I really, really hope you like it! And I hope it feels so good for you to read it as it felt for me to take it out of my head!**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV:**

The water was agitated around us, while he moved his lips carefully and passionately against mine, his firm hands, ice cold, retracing the contours of my back, his fingers toying each small piece of my my body ... My hands wrapped in his hair, pulling him even closer to me. I could not think. I could not do built a consistent organized line of thoughts in my mind. But I knew this was everything but incorrect. It was what I wanted the most. It was what I've ever wanted.

His hands fell from my shoulders, passing from my arms to my waist ... He involved me in a tight yet gentle hug, lifting me from the ground, water splashing all around. His glorious ivory skin shining with each single droplet of water that was illuminated by the moon light. If there was something that could take my attention in that moment from the unthinkable beauty of his face was the infinite perfection of his body. Its majestic contours cut against the indigo sky and the bright white moon. A vision. As a delusion of someone who had walked for days in the desert without a drop of water.

I wrapped my arms on the back of his neck and pressed with my fingertips every part of his body that I could reach, letting him move me not separating our lips for a single moment.

While he walked out of the water carrying me, the coldness of his body against mine intensified now that there was no hot water to disguise it. I was so hot I thought my temperature was warm enough for both of us. However, my hot touch hadn't altered the icy temperature of his body a tinny bit. I could feel a tremor trespassing Edward every time one of my hands dropped down to his neck, resting on his collarbone, and then his hands tightening my body even more firmly against his.

Everything was perfect ... Only the moon in the dark sky, the hot and stuffy air that surrounded us, the soft sand that adapted to the perfect form of Edward's feet while he walked slowly, but somehow rushed to the huge open window that gave access to the room...

We crossed the huge opening, our bodies still wet, dripping now to the fuzzy rug under his feet.

As carefully as if I could break, Edward laid me in the huge white bed, tilting his body with mine. His lips roaming incessantly the line of my jaw, the curvature of my neck, my collarbone, my shoulders ... His body on top of mine and my hands going through his neck, wrapping themselves in his almost dry hair, feeling his muscled large shoulders.

"Edward ..." – I sighed to his lips, when he rested his chest on mine.

"My love." - He replied, toying with my hair, his eyes locked in mine. His eyes were liquid gold, shining with a flame that I'd never seen before in them. He kissed my lips again.

"Whatever you want." - He said, stopping kissing me for a few seconds. I decided to use that time to breathe again, locking his gaze on mine once more. I understood what he meant by that. He was wondering whether or not I was ready. If I was doing that because I really wanted to. I never understood how such a perfect being could call into question the effect he had on me.

"I want you." – I whispered.

I tried to pull him up so that his face could be at mine's level, but with just a slight touch in his arms he understood my intention and he placed his face to the exact level that mine was in.

He kissed me again, supporting himself in one elbow, without moving his body an inch from mine, and his free hand caressed my skin, starting on my face and going down to my waist, stopping there briefly only to continue to run it through my body, that was hot from pleasure. He grabbed my thigh with the tips of his fingers, holding my leg from the back of the knee, and pulling it to him.

I involved him with my legs, allowing him to place himself between them, pulling my hands to his hair and putting my hands in his back like a pair of claws.

I was waiting for this for a long time now... To feel him inside of me, to become one with him... I'd put much thought in this and I was, in fact, scared. I had never done this before, never had this kind of intimacy with anyone. It was not a matter of shame now, although the butterflies of nervousness continued to hover in my belly. Now, as a wave of pleasure invaded me, running down my spine as a chill, I realized how stupid I'd been to have been worried about things like "I'll have to take my clothes off", "Edward will be too much, he won't be able to fit inside me" .. . But the most stupid of all was to have been worried about the pain, although I'd always known that that would not constitute any impediment (since I would welcome the most excruciating pain if to have Edward I had to do so). But the point was: there was no pain. Everything was so perfect that it was as if I was dreaming (I had to bit my lip hard to make sure I was awake, being carefully to let go of it before it could bleed).

Being with Edward was easier than I'd thought, not only that but it also was much better than I could ever have imagined. My human mind could have never invented such a sensation. We fit as two pieces of the same puzzle. Together we were one. I felt that we would be so forever.

I could not see, hear, smell or feel something else than Edward. His fragrance intoxicated my senses, my entire body stuck to his, moving in perfect harmony.

"Bella..." – it escaped his full lips when they were not crushing mine.

A strong shudder was felt and I could feel his body vibrating. I surrounded him with my legs, applying more strength and pulling him closer to me, so that there was no space at all between us. His hands held my thighs and my nails scratched his back ineffectively. My body was completely at his will while my mind wondered in unknown places, somewhere between insanity and just pure madness.

My heart beat mismatched, flooding the room. Above its noise there were only our wheezing breaths, sighs, murmurs and panting. His hands caressed my body, his tong drawing strange patterns while he kissed greedily the skin of my neck. The friction between our bodies, silk and marble, my name as a sigh bursting through his perfect and full lips, my fierce desire that he would grab me harder and pulled me closer to him and the huge smile on my face when he did so. His body invaded mine in a perfect sync.

The scream of pleasure that filled my body had no possible comparison to whatever it was that I had felt before. I bit my lower lip trying not to scream, my nails were digging his back so hard that I was hurting myself. He grabbed my legs with such strength that they became numb, his lips crushing against mine with an overwhelming passion.

With a last longing breath, the movement ceased. He dropped my legs keeping me close to him and he rested his beautiful face in my sweaty chest. I wasn't able to contain a smile when I heard his wheezing breath. I even felt a little presumptuous.

Edward must have heard the movement of my lips, because he laughed with me, raising his head and rolling me over him. I put my hands on both sides of his neck, covering it with kisses, drawing his angelical features with my tong. I supported my weight in one elbow so that I could look into his eyes, deeply sad to have to choose between being glued to him and do so. They were glowing in a way so stunning that I finally believed that this moment was truly happening. I would have never been able to dream of such an astonishing vision. I felt overwhelmed by the passion that emanated from his delicate features.

"I love you ... More than anything. Forever. "- he said, pulling me to him so that he could whisper it in my ear, looking after my lips to kiss me again, this time in a such a profound way that I forgot to breathe.

"For all eternity." – I agreed once I got my breath back. The thought of being with him for all our existence, a life with Edward by my side, the future we expected, so full of passion, so full of love, took care of my entire mind. The wave of happiness that shocked me was so great I felt my body shaking. When I realized how intimate the moment that we'd just experienced was, I blushed violently.

Edward caressed my red cheek and wiped the drops of sweat that trickled from my forehead with the back of his cold hand. I felt as exhausted as if I had not slept for a month. I looked through the window in time to see the beautiful break of the dawn. But as soon as I looked to Edward again, the beauty in nature seemed so... _vulgar_. Because nothing could _ever_ compare to Edward. _My_ Edward. I allowed my body to fell on his chest with a "thud" and fell asleep.

I'd never dreamed as I did that night. Dreams so full of joy that they went beyond anything that I had ever lived. Dreams with Edward, our future, with the fire of our love, with all that one day had seemed but impossible to me... With all that was Edward's. With all that was mine. With what was now _ours_. And, with a smile on my face, I dreamed of the day that he would take away _my last breath_.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

I used the expression "Last breath" as in "Human life". Her transformation into a vampire!

So, that was one of my views of their first night _together_! I had like a _thousand _of them! But I couldn't make them fit all together, so this was my final result!

I'm planning on doing a lot more of writing, but I will move on from this subject! (I just _had _to take it _off_ my head or I was never going to be able to sleep well!)

Hope you've enjoyed it! **PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


End file.
